Your Bond Has Deepened (A)
by AngelWithACrookedHalo
Summary: After noticing Azura being off lately, Corrin tries in her own way to help cheer up her friend. Avatar/Azura-Light fluff-Revelations Path My first attempt at a Fire Emblem fic, excuse the lame title


It wasn't a very obvious change in behavior. So it only made sense that the rest of the hodgepodge army didn't exactly notice it. None of them had known Azura for very long either, and those that did didn't spend enough tine around her to pick up on anything odd. But even in the short time she knew the songstress, Corrin could definitely tell there was something wrong. Her pitch in song as she rejuvenated their allies had an increasing number of flats. While her technique was still highly effective, it was a potential problem if it persisted. So when night fell and the mixed army returned to the Astral Plain to rest and recover for the next days march, Corrin made the point to summon Azura to her treehouse. She had been sitting at her small dining table snacking on a bread roll when she heard the knock at her door.

"Corrin?"

"Yes, Azura. Come on in!" Corrin called, standing from her seat a little too abruptly, causing the table to rattle.

Azura entered the small room, shutting the hall door behind her. "Did you need some music to relax to?" she asked as she stepped towards the middle of the room.

"Not this time. Actually, I think you're the one who needs the relaxation more than me," Corrin replied, meeting her friend in the middle of the room. When given a curious look, the princess sighed and took a seat on the edge of her bed. "Azura, I can tell you're being bothered by something. You're acting different on and off the battlefield. I'm worried."

Azura sat down next to her and folded her hands neatly on her lap. "My apologies. A poor performance in battle can not only endanger my own life, but the lives of our comrades. That is what you wanted to discuss, is it not?"

"Well...yes and no," Corrin started. She paused for a moment, looking into her lap before looking Azura in the eyes. "I'm worried about you, as well. If there's anything upsetting you, please tell me about it."

A flash of mixed emotions flitted through the songstresses golden eyes before she closed them with a sigh. "...Corrin, you know I can't discuss that. Not up here."

"Oh, you mean Val-"

Swifter than Corrin had ever seen her move, Azura had covered her mouth with one hand. "Please, Corrin. You know what will happen if you continue that sentence." When it became clear the other woman would stay silent, Azura lowered her hand back into her lap. "My apologies again for that."

"Gods...I really need to work on remembering that nasty side-effect," Corrin mumbled not entirely to herself. She exhaled sharply and put her attention back on Azura. "I'd still like to help in any way I can. Watching you like this is hard."

"You understand the situation. Knowing I'm not alone is help enough," Azura said with a smile.

Corrin frowned. "It still feels like there is something you're not telling me. We could go take a trip to Va...to you know where. Please, Azura."

The singers smile faltered slightly. "...It's far too late tonight to make such a trip. We can talk more about this later." She returned her gaze back to her lap.

Corrin pursed her lips and took a deep breath. There wasn't much more she could say, and it looked like Azura was done conversing for the night. She waited a moment before raising one arm behind her friend and gently placed her hand on top of her head.

 _"...You are the oceans gray waves..."_

Azura blinked and looked up at Corrin who was now sporting a light blush. "...What are you doing?"

"When you sing that song, it always calms me down and helps me feel better. Since there's not much else I can do right now," the princess replied sheepishly, "I know I don't have the same powers as you...but I thought I'd try it." She let her hand fall from the songstresses head and rest on the mattress behind her. Her cheeks turned darker as her red eyes met with Azuras. "...Did it work?"

Azura didn't respond. Corrin could feel her face getting warmer with each passing second of silence. Right when her mind started to fill with doubt over her actions, Azura smiled and began to laugh. "I'm sorry, Corrin. I'm not meaning to," she said between giggles.

"Sorry. That was kind of stupid, huh?" Corrin said, laughing a little herself.

Azura shook her head and took a second to let her laughter die out. "Quite the opposite," she smiled. She shifted her body and leaned against Corrin, letting her head rest on the other womans shoulder. "Thank you. I feel much better now."

Corrin closed her eyes and leaned back into Azura slightly. "I'm glad I could be even a little help. You're...very important to me, you know."

"As you are to me," Azura said softly. She let out another small laugh before continuing. "...But, Corrin? I don't mean to offend, but I don't think becoming a songstress in the future is for you."

"My voice was that bad, huh?" the dragoness asked with a laugh.

Azura simply answered her with a giggle.


End file.
